The Horror of Our Love
by Jenna R. Anderson
Summary: No one said being a witch with a dying Supreme would be easy. They also never mentioned Jessa le Fayor. Kyle/OFC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

When looking into a black room, one does not stray their eyes from any source of movement that can be perceived until they have assured themselves that the movement either wasn't real or they were the thing causing it. Hardly ever does the person walking into the darkness question whether the stirring was human or not, nor do these people consider the things they love the most in the preparation for an unforgiving and brutal death that may await them. Polly le Fayor spent the majority of her life within the muddiness of the night, but found herself on the opposing side one late November evening.

It wasn't often that she woke before the sun but Polly dealt with it just enough to barely let it affect her morning routine. Slipping out of her nightgown and into a more unassuming outfit for the day was first on the list, followed shortly by a quick dry swallow of three pills; one for arthritis, another for rheumatism, and the last was just a simple fish oil supplement meant to strengthen her at the ripe age of 75. The last stage awaited her in the dark corner of her bedroom, her ability to see clear as day in the somber lighting of the mid-morning, as if she wanted to seclude herself in the shadows like she did as a child.

The cracked bulbs of the vanity sputtered to life after Polly pressed the switch to the side of the mirror into place, emitting a low hum of reluctance. The mirror within the vanity had a series of fingerprints from earlier mornings upon it, masked only by the veil of thin dust that fell over it. The orange glow of the lights radiated across the room with a supernatural to them, revealing the woman that sat in front of them fully. Her smile wore thin over her pink lips and didn't quite reach her murky blue eyes; one would look at this woman with great intrigue upon her beauty that she still held at an obviously older age. Her eyes could see the grace she had held in the past, but all they focused on now was the grey hair she coiffed and the crow's feet that her eyes harbored.

Her ears picked up the disturbance before seeing it. A small body was moving through the darkness behind her, letting itself be known with the creaking of wooden floorboards below it. Without missing a beat, Polly spoke to the figure.

"Come here." Her voice sounded like what whiskey looked like. It was dark, teeming with secrets that wouldn't be unearthed until she was long gone. She gestured into the dimness of the room, welcoming the second person into the blinking glow of the vanity. A freckled girl with red braids materialized by her left side, being captured within Polly's grasp around her waist before she could speak. The older woman grabbed her hands with a crazed spark in her pupils, forcing the girl to look at the flaming blue that the woman possessed behind thick eyelashes.

"Do not let anyone underestimate you, understand?"

The girl couldn't speak; her mind was numb from not only the lack of proper lighting but the terror that she could feel grasping at her larynx in that moment. A pregnant pause was exchanged before the older woman discarded the girl's hands away from her in anger, the reflection of her in the mirror transfixing into a dark shadow of the woman that sat in front of it. The girl watched the creature form within the reflection, unbelieving that the woman in front of her was still the usual beauty that she was used to seeing. What was happening?

"Do you understand?" The woman asked, voice pausing for a brief intake of shaking air after the words individually. The girl's head mechanically shook up and down, the sudden movement causing her to strain the muscles in her neck for a short second. The woman's reflection turned back to the regular showing of the picturesque woman instead of the horrible shadow creature that it had transformed into a moment before. Polly grasped a thin case, producing a cigarette in the dim lighting. The girl, hands shaking slightly, spoke for the first time. At first her words were stuttered, unable to fall out of her mouth completely.

"Come out with it, Jessa." The woman spoke with the cigarette between her lips, lighter poised to be ignited. The girl, Jessa, pinched her wrist in an effort to ground her focus. It seemed to do the trick when her foggy eyes cleared and they flicked towards the golden locket situated upon the woman's swanning neck for a prolonged time. Words came, finally.

"What are we?" Jessa asked, knowing that what the woman had done wasn't new to her. And while Jessacouldn't morph her reflection into a dark entity, she was aware that however it had been done was dwelling inside of her gut just waiting to be revealed in due time. The woman's smile was genuine this time, a single hand removing the cigarette before caressing Jessa's cheek with an unknown gentleness.

"We are part of a superior race; the crowning achievement of God himself. Some call us hags, occultists, enchantresses...the actual term a is bit simpler of course. Witch. We are part of the elite le Fayor family, direct descendants of Morgan le Fay, the half-sister of King Arthur. Others of our kind fear our family because we are exactly what haunts them...do you know what that is?"

Jessa thought for a moment, searching for a word that she had heard the woman say a few times before this occasion. The woman's eyes had hazed over in the same way that they did when she remembered old stories from times long forgotten. The girl stood ramrod straight, grasping at the royal blue fabric of the woman's blazer, and let out a shaky gasp.

"Supreme."

The woman smiled wider than ever, the haze over her eyes quickly springing tears to her eyes. She reached out to hold Jessa closer to her, settling the girl's head in the crook of her neck for a moment while kissing her temple and watching the shadowed creature reappear within the mirror. Polly le Fayor had a morning routine, one that always ended with a healthy practice of her magical prowess. Unable to find a specimen the previous evening, the small Jessa would have to do for today.

With the slamming open of the bedroom door, the tender moment with malicious intent was gone. In the doorway stood a stout woman with horn-rimmed gold glasses and molten brown eyes that could have pierced through Polly and Jessa's bodies with the intensity they were giving off. Her voice came out as a shout when she spoke.

"Get away from my daughter, you monster."

* * *

**I'm quite excited to present my new story to the public eye. I really do love _American Horror Story _and have found it hard not to write for all three seasons. Coven has been the most interesting so far, and the idea of this story came to me like a rushing river. Stick with me while I work out the details, but I really hope you liked this. Next chapter will be a more in-depth introduction of our main character.**


	2. Cruel Summer

**I. CRUEL SUMMER**

* * *

A shock of red tights swayed in the air, a barefooted teenager being the source of them. She lay on a clean, white comforter in the middle of her twin mattress with a frayed looking edition of _Vogue_ in her fingers. Flipping the pages every so often, it was easy to see that she circled a few select clothing items in the magazine with a pen; the same one she had pushed behind her ear to keep the auburn strands from her eyes. To anyone who didn't know about the secrets within Robichaux's Academy, the moment looked perfectly average.

"Jessa!" The piercing shout came from the bottom of the winding staircase, alerting the teenage girl with its tone that she had already gotten herself in trouble that day. Noting the time was barely past nine in the morning, the girl realized it had to have been a new record for her. Locking herself in her bedroom all morning with a magazine seemed like the less mischievous thing to do, but it had apparently not paid off for her.

"Little did I know I could cause mayhem from my bedspread." The girl whispered to herself, remembering the ever important rule of wearing shoes to the meetings just in time to slip the half-back boots on over her feet. About to exit her room, she noticed the forgotten _Vogue _on her white bedspread and promptly shoved it underneath her mattress. Another small motion left the sheets looking as proper as when Spalding ironed them, and the girl was out the bedroom door in a flash.

The hallway to her bedroom was filled with magnificent artwork from the ages, accompanied by menacing mahogany doors that led to plenty of empty rooms and a deserted bathroom as well. The girl couldn't remember a time when more than four people at a time had lived at the academy; herself, Cordelia, Spalding, and for brief intervals of time, Fiona as well. It got lonely without true companions, and even though Cordelia yearned for the girl to connect with her on the mother-daughter level she'd never gotten as a child, it was nearly impossible for the girl to feel any type of emotions towards a mother figure after the sour taste the last one had left her with.

The girl pondered her lack of friendships on her way downstairs, running her fingers over the immaculately dusted banisters. It wasn't as if she preferred to be alone, quite the opposite in fact, she was a social butterfly of sorts. The situation she had been placed in was what caused her to be without, simply because she lived in a looming, old Southern style home where not a lot dared to enter because it was an academy for young girls, and therefore closed to the public unless invited. Cordelia hadn't helped the girl either, making it near impossible for anyone to leave the academy without proper consent and guardianship; it was warranted because of the supernatural aspect of her students but made meeting other teenagers a task not taken lightly.

Entering the lower floor of the academy, the girl shuffled towards the official meeting room, dreading the punishment awaiting her there. The girl knew that Cordelia only punished her because she cared about her well-being, wanting her to age up well just like her mother had asked when she dropped her off four years ago. Unlike the girl's mother, Cordelia didn't give timeouts for punishment instead she opted for the choice of hard labor to help Spalding around the house. When the girl had been late to dinner the previous week she'd spent the next few days on mulch removal duty in the green house out back. Needless to say, the girl arrived to dinner on time from then on.

"Sorry I'm late Corde...Headmistress Foxx." Correcting herself and curtsying in a rather sloppy way, the girl's eyes were drawn instantly to the girl on the white washed couch to her left. Cordelia ushered the girl in with a sweeping arm movement, settling further into her wing-back chair while the girl got into the seat directly next to the newest student at Robichaux's.

"It's perfectly fine, Jessa. I wanted you here early to meet the newest pupil at Robichaux's before she arrived, but this will have to do. Jessa, this is Nan Cistern."

Jessa felt her side grow warm with the heat of the new girl's aura, pulsing over her in tropical smelling waves of bliss; taking the chance to look directly at the new girl, Jessa fought the urge to crack a smile at the sight of her prominent lilac-colored hue. It was like someone had scoured for exactly what Jessa wanted in a companion and found it just for her to enjoy. The color swirled with flakes of orange, showing the nerves that were welling up within Nan at Jessa's silence.

"I'm Jessa le Fayor. Don't be nervous, it taints your beautiful aura." It wasn't often that Jessa allowed herself to reveal her abilities shortly after meeting someone new but Nan's innocent aura convinced her that it was the best idea to trudge forward with if Jessa intended to keep up some sort of friendship with her newest classmate.

Momentarily surprised, Nan's hand lifted to cover her collarbone in a moment of touching embarrassment over Jessa's admiring words. Taking a moment to brush over the auburn girl's mind, Nan found things that were quite peculiar intermingled with moments of intense relaxation in the closer years. Admonishing herself over prying into Jessa's mind after just meeting her, Nan stuck out her hand in a rather old-fashioned greeting.

"Thank you Jessa," Nan replied finally. She wanted to reveal her talent as well but knew that anything she could muster up for conversation would have either been terribly boring or horribly unflattering. Nan thought it best to keep her mouth shut and hope that she could bring up her ability in a less awkward scenario some other time.

"Nan was gifted with multiple powers as well Jessa, two similar powers that make her an even stronger witch than she would be without. Nan is a clairvoyant with the divine skill of telekinesis. Jessa, would you like tell Nan your powers?"Cordelia viciously hoped that the two students would get along; it had been so long since Jessa had been in touch with anyone her own age and Cordelia prayed that Nan would break the hold that Jessa had placed over herself.

Shortly after she arrived, Jessa had forced a cap over her powers and abilities to make it near impossible for her to progress in her learning. While she did learn of ways to round out her powers, Cordelia had yet to see Jessa use her powers to their full extent and knew that controlling her powers was the most important thing to learn at the academy. If Jessa never fully realized her abilities, then she could never learn to control their chaos.

"I can sense, smell, and feel the auras around people and recently learned that I can do the same thing with the emotions of others. I'm working on my ability to bend emotions to my will. Basically I can see and somewhat change emotions on a whim which is a lot better sounding than what it actually is." Jessa admitted. Watching the orange flakes simmer to a dim green color, Jessa found herself calming considerably as well before Cordelia piped up once more.

"Jessa would you like to give Nan a tour of the upstairs?" Cordelia asked, her thin lips pulling back into a smile. Jessa nodded her head, the auburn curls shuffling in the ponytail if only slightly before Jessa stood up from the couch and offered Nan her hand with the most inviting smile she could muster at the moment. It was hard to pinpoint exactly how friendly to come off towards Nan simply because Jessa wasn't too experienced in the art of "getting to know" someone at all.

Sure she had spent plenty of time getting to know Cordelia, and a small bit with Fiona before her aura's scent made Jessa unable to breathe and she had to leave but Nan was a whole different ball game. Jessa knew that getting to know a person that was closer to her age would be hard and wanted to get it just right if it meant she wouldn't be so alone in the coming months.

The two girls slowly walked up the double winged staircase, the journey silent enough that Jessa could hear Spalding in his bedroom in the attic as clear as day. Knowing that they couldn't keep going like they were, Jessa opened her mouth to begin speaking about whatever her brain could produce first. Of course her first thoughts went straight to the things she had done before meeting Nan.

"Do you like fashion magazines?" Jessa asked, her question falling flat. She felt like an idiot for asking such a strange question; it wasn't like Jessa even liked reading fashion articles that much but it took up time during the days that would usually be spent staring out the bay windows or sitting in the backyard reading the same chapter books she'd brought to the academy when she first arrived. One could only read the _Junie B. Jones_ books so many times before going insane.

"I read them sometimes, just when I get bored." Nan responded, taking the upstairs view in for a moment. Jessa liked the way that Nan looked at the academy, with fresh eyes that hadn't walked by the same fake fern five hundred times before like Jessa had. It was a miracle that Jessa could still find things that interested her inside of the building, but the new take on the academy had potential to bring about new activities.

"Same. It tends to get pretty boring around here, especially when you're the only teenager willing to walk into this house." Jessa commented. She quickly brushed the feelings of pestering annoyance from her bones, knowing that Cordelia was keeping a keen eye on the two of them. It was bad enough that Jessa couldn't even keep her personal items set out in her own bedroom, now she was being tailed by her headmistress on a student-guided tour? Jessa knew it was likely that Cordelia wasn't going to stop even there to make the two girls connect with one another.

"What do you mean?" Nan asked, ignoring the details of the room Jessa had opened the door to. It was a simple bathroom, rather frightening if you looked too closely at it for too long. A large fireplace stood straight in front of the door, the embers freshly cleaned out recently which left a heavy smoke smell looming over the air. To the right of the fireplace was a claw footed bathtub with a deep basin, polished silver spout and handles that looked like it leaped straight out of the 1800's. To finish off the haunted looking restroom was the morosely painted mirror, straight edge sink and toilet with rims of black below it from years of use.

"It's hard to get teenagers to visit a school, none the less an academy for girls. That equation only gets worse when you add Headmistress Cordelia and the babysitting brigade to the mix. I don't think I've left this house in four years alone," Jessa responded. She knew that the facts were bound to lay themselves out in front of Nan sooner or later, but it was just easier to tell it to her straight.

"I think the rules will be changing soon." Nan remarked. Finally entering the bathroom fully, her fingers ran over the bathtub with slight amusement and Nan chanced a slight laugh while looking back towards Jessa. The copper haired girl was focused on the color scheme, itching to scrape the white walls away for any other texture in the universe. Four years of nothing but white on white surfaces would drive anyone insane.

"I sure hope you're right, Nan." Jessa muttered. With finality, the younger girl tapped her fingers over the spout of the bathtub and laughed once more at the ridiculously, expensive looking item. Such a waste of money, both girls thought, eyes trailing quickly over towards the large fireplace. Jessa broke the silence after a few seconds, knowing they had plenty more to explore in the upstairs.

"Want to see my bedroom?"

* * *

**Okay so I actually really like where this is going. Expect updates to be sporadic because I have a very rough idea of how this series will play out. I'm bewildered by a lot of the things that have happened in this season and am SO SO SO excited to stick Jessa into the thick of it. I'm sure you can't wait either! Also, spoilers, but I really enjoyed adding a scene of Nan in the bathroom where she meets her demise. Did you pick up on that?**

**Thanks to _Kira Tsumi_ and _ElektraMackenzie _for their reviews of the first chapter. I'll be sure to update as often as I can! Quick question, for those who care to read this: should I have Jessa meet Queenie or Kyle in the next chapter? Let me know in your reviews! Thank you all!**


End file.
